Kimi Ga Suki De
by FuyuNoHana14
Summary: Two kingdoms fight for the sacred land of Clow. Sakura the heir to the throne of Jasmin, disguises herself as a boy to spy on the Li Kingdom without anyone knowing. Will this plan work or will it have a tragic end when she falls in love with the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Kimi Ga Suki De

by:FuyuNoHana14

Summary: Two kingdoms fight for the sacred land of Clow. Sakura the heir to the throne of Jasmin, disguises herself as a boy to spy on the Li Kingdom without anyone knowing. Will this plan work or will it have a tragic end when she falls in love with the enemy?

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura and its characters does not belong to me.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

Chapter 1:

I tip-toed out of my room. Careful not to step on anything that might make a sound. I watched as the guards walked back and forth, I can almost smell freedom and its only a few steps away from me. The only thing blocking my way are these puny guards which I can totally beat but chose not to for it will surely blow my awesome cover. I was still behind the tall hedges and quickly ran to the guards, I was so fast I am sure no one noticed me coming. I grabbed their heads for support and used it as a ticket to freedom. I was flying or rather falling gracefully on the other side of the huge wall.

I quickly ran for the nearest tree and hid there, trying to catch my breath.

"From this day on I shall temporarily leave my home for I think this is a duty that I have to fulfill for my father. I shall go as Natsume Akira, a male traveller not as Sakua Kinomoto, heir to the throne of the land of Jasmin. With my disguise no one will recognise me..."

**************************************Flashback-puhiii*****************************************

_I pressed my ears to my father's study room door and listened to General Yue and his conversation._

"_Lord Fujitaka, I am afraid that the forces of those wretched Li's are growing stronger and are advancing on the land of Clow, We must recruit more people and strengthen our defenses"_

"_Yes, we must but what do you suggest we do for our protection..? *cough cough* "_

"_I suggest castle lockdown. We must also not let your child wander the streets for she might be abducted and used for ransom.."_

"_But wouldnt that anger Sakura? She is a free girl...I am having doubts with what you propose...*cough cough*"_

"_It is for her own good My Lord"_

"_Yes, yes, yes, I understand. Okay then. We will go with what you propose. Now, you and your men must find more recruits. Everyone's lives are now at stake. This is a huge crisis! *cough cough* You may now leave* ."_

_I can hear footsteps nearing the door so I quickly headed for my room_

"_So that is what you plan on doing huh father?... Why can't we all just leave that island alone? Oh well, I must think of a plan to help my father!" I said as I was pacing around my room. "Hah! I will just go to Anming, where the Li's are and spy on them, I'll disguise myself as a boy so that none will recognise me. This is a fool proof plan! I must quickly send a letter to Tomoyo to come over... Wait, there's a castle lockdown, she can't come... Oh well I'll just have to do it myself"_

_*********************************Snip, snip, snap-puhi*****************************************_

_I looked at myself in the mirror. I did a pretty good job for a newbie_

_My long auburn locks were now short. My dress now replaced by clothes which the castle servants let me borrowed, My shoes are now plain sandals. And as a finishing touch, big, round eyeglasses._

_I look like a male traveller which was the look I was aiming for. I quickly packed my bags for the long journey to Anming._

"_I must leave a note so that theyll know im safe and I did this for a good cause. Or should I? If I did leave a note it would stir a huge commotion..." I contemplated for while and chose not to..._

_**********************************_End of Flashback-puhiii*************************************

With my energy restored I quickly headed further into the woods and set up camp far enough so that no one will know that I'm here.I'll wake up early tomorrow so that before they even notice that I'm gone I'm already miles away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning-puhiii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of crickets and noticed that it was maybe 2 hours before sunrise. I cleaned the camp and made sure that I leave no trace behind... Then I heard bells from the distance, I quickened my pace and dashed South where I will be a spy and let my people win this war and for my sick father...

*********************************In the Castle grounds-puhii**********************************

"PRINCESS SAKURA IS MISSING!"

"PRINCESS SAKURA IS MISSING!"

"PRINCESS SAKURA IS MISSING!"

The whole castle was now in a riot .

A maid burst into Lord Fujitaka's room and said "Lord Fujitaka, your daughter is missing, what will we do?"

"What?! Sakura is missing?! We must quickly conduct a kingdom wide search, Search every corner of Jasmin*cough cough*"

"As you wish, and would you like some water, Lord Fujitaka? "

"Yes, thank you"

And with that the maid bowed and left the room, Alerting everyone with Fujitaka's orders.

"Oh why do you have to do this Sakura... Nadeshiko, may you guide her..."

*********************On the Journey to Anming-puhiii****************************************

I still ventured on foreign ground and if I'm not mistaken, I am now crossing the South Forest. That means, I'm close to the border between Jasmin and Anming. Its been days since I left the castle, I'm pretty sure I've already caused quite the commotion. As I still walked and was about to reach my breaking point, lucky me I crossed a village. Everyone looked so happy. Since this is the South Forest and close to the border not many live here. News reaches here slow too. Yet, here I am seeing a village so lively. I entered the village and looked around, it seems that I will be safe here. I entered a small inn.

"Hello?! Is anybody here?"

No answer

"Hello?!"

No answer

I was getting suspicious when a woman appeared at the counter. "Why hello there, sorry I was cleaning up the basement. Now what do you need?" The woman smiled at me heartily

"Oh right, I wanna check in for a room, just one night. How much will I have to pay?"

"200 jewels for one night. Our rooms are complete with what you need, it even has a heater."

"Thank you very much" I said as I handed her a bag of jewels.

"Your room will be on the second floor, heres the key. Number 5, If you need anything else just ring the bell next to the your door. My name is Hideyoshi Asuka."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Natsume Akira"

I proceeded to my room, I was greeted by a sweet smell

"I can get used to this."

I relieved my self of my raggy clothing and dressed myself of comfortable clothes after I took a nice, long, relaxing shower. I also removed the bands on my chest.

"Oh that feels so good... Time to go to bed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning-puhii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sounds of big heavy steps outside this inn. I quickly peeked out the window and saw castle guards entering houses and establishments. Maybe they're looking for me... Of course they're looking for me dolt. I hastily readied myself and in minutes I was ready to escape. I ran downstairs and to the backdoor. I was surprised I knew where, of course adrenaline. I was met with Asuka's figure.

"Quick Princess Sakura, You must escape through here. There is a pathway through here to the South forest. Quick."

"How do you know I am Sakura?"

"I checked up on you last night and recognised your face, but that's not important. You must first get to safety"

"Why are you helping me even if you very well know that the path south is the way to Anming?"

"Because whatever you're doing I know there is a good reason behind. Now go, GO!"

I hastily ran and ran, I glanced back and to bid goodbye but saw that Asuka was'nt there anymore.

"Goodbye, until we meet again"

I think I've been walking for hours after that, And then finally. I gaze at the city of Anming...

AN: So what do you think? Am I going a tad bit fast with Sakura already running away and reaching the Anming? For your info, Sakura's age is 16 here, not really an adult yet. LOL... Oh well, Im quite new to this so no flames please. Arigatou! Until my next update! \(^w^)/ (R&R minna-san)

~ Fuyu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi Ga Suki De

by:FuyuNoHana14

Summary: Two kingdoms fight for the sacred land of Clow. Sakura the heir to the throne of Jasmin, disguises herself as a boy to spy on the Li Kingdom without anyone knowing. Will this plan work or will it have a tragic end when she falls in love with the enemy?

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura and its characters does not belong to me.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

Chapter 2:

I was standing at a cliff and in awe, I mean how can you not be when you can see a beautiful landscape before you. The only thing that is totally off are the huge walls guarding its entrance. And on top of it, it is very well-guarded.

"So now I'm having doubts? Get a grip Sakura!" I ruffled my now short hair in frustration. How am I supposed to get over that wall? Should I climb? No, those stupid guards are gonna see me. Should I jump over it? No! Who am I kidding, that wall is high. Should I just walk in calmly? Maybe the guards won't notice my very different appearance. Yes, I should just do exactly that. I'll walk in having the excuse of wanting to explore the city. I am dressed in a traveller's clothing.

I walked up the guards kepping a cool aura and trying not to look suspicious. When one of the guards blocked my path.

"Good morning mister but before you continue on your way we must ask why are you here?" One of the guards questioned me. He was wearing a very stern look, quite immidating actually. I cleared my throat and said

"I am but a lone traveller, I just wish to explore this land and nothing more. You've got nothing to be suspicious about." I looked up and eyed him trying to hide my nervousness. He was eyeing me suspiciously and then stepped aside.

"You may pass" The guard said. All my nervousness gone when I was out of sight from those guards. "Now how to spend my days here? I should first get into an inn when I heard some people talking

"Hey did you hear? The dilly dally princess of Jasmin has gone missing, Their kingdom's in a riot and I also heard rumors about us taking advantage of their situation." a girl said

"Yes, but more importantly we should talk about the ball later at the castle!" another one said while squealing. I rolled my eyes at those statements. How pathetic, can't they do anything besides sharing rumors? I continued to walk and headed for an inn.

I settled for the cheapest one and I must say, I got a great deal. Not only is this inn cozy but cheap too. I left my bag at the inn and brought a couple of jewels with me, then I heard my stomach grumble at the thought of food. Come to think of iti havent eaten something good since I left the castle. Gosh I shouldve eaten when I was at that village, too bad. Castle guards erased that thought from my mind. I quickly went to a stand and bought dumplings. I quickly went back to the inn to chow at all down.

"Now that I have food, I now have to plan. I have to sneak in the castle to spy and find out about their plans. My main problem here are How I'm gonna sneak in and how to send the information I gather." I said to myself. After minutes of contemplation I finally feel like thanking those gossiping girls and my sharp ears. "I shall go and crash that ball! But if I were to do that I need a dress. Oh wait, I'm dressed up as a boy! I really wanted to wear a dress, but that's not the issue here." I sped down the stairs and went outside running, looking for a shop that sells formal wear.

"Yes, there it is. I only hope it's cheap." I went in and got startled by a woman that looks very beautiful with her black, straight hair flowing. "Oh I'm so sorry, I was just excited that's all." I said politely. "Oh it's alright, what can I get you?" She said

"I need an elegant dress, for the ball later at the castle"

"Oh if that's what you need, you also need a mask for it is a masquerade ball. My name is Maki Matsumoto. May I ask why at this shop you buy a dress for such a prestigious ball? Not that I dont want you to buy here" Holding her hand up while asking and I shook it

Oh my, I slipped a tinsy bit of information there "Akira Natsume. I am pleased to meet you, I guess I'm just different from the others" I smiled at her, My first friend in Anming. She's quite observant too.

Matsumoto-san lead me to a hallway full of dresses. "Wow!" I gaped at the wonderful dresses. "I am very curious of your gender Natsume-kun. You now look like a boy but you are looking for a dress" she said.

I slapped my forehead, I forgot to act like a man and ask for a suit, I only replied "Can you keep that a secret, Matsumoto-san? That I'm actually a girl?"

She only replied with nod and said "Now, shall we move on to the dresses or would you like a suit? " I contemplated for a while and said "I guess I wana act as a girl just this one night. I would like a dress"

"If that is what you want Natsume-kun. I recommend this one"

Pointing to a long ,flowing, gold and white dress . (AN: Sorry, i'm not really good at describing outfits, You can think of what you guess the dress looks like. Gomen)

"Ok then, I shall get that one and may you recommend a mask and shoes with that too?" I said. She nodded while I went to get the dress, carrying it as if my life depended on it. Am I really making the right descision? We went to a rack of masks and I immediately grabbed for the one that I think will suit me.

"Good choice Natsume-san." Matsumoto complemented

After that, she chose my shoes and I found it perfect

"What time is the ball starting again? I forgot" I lied

"Oh it's this evening, 8:30 I think" she said

"Ohhh, thank you!" I beamed

We went to the casheir "Since we're now friends,I'll give you a discount. I'll let you of with 1000 jewels" she said and winked at me

"My eyes grew wide, 1000 jewels?!" that cost me half the money I brought with me. I gave her the bag of jewels and asked for a bag before leaving because I cant carry all these tuff that I bought from here to the inn "It was nice meeting you Natsume-san!" she waved "Same here!" I shouted. The walked back seemed to be short because before I knew it was already back.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. And when I noticed that it was 2 hours before the ball, I quickly went to the shower and readied myself for the ball. I actually had a hard time putting the dress on since it was done for me by castle servants. I also put make up on, thanks to Tomoyo-chan, I know how to "The only problem here now is transportation. I still have an hour to think about this dillemma." I said to myself pouting... "I'll just have to walk there then and sadly in this" looking down at my attire.

***********************After the agonizing walk-puhii***********************

I panted as I walk up the stairs. "Wow, that sure was a heck of an exercise." That was when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I saw a guy with eyes that are blue with raven hair.

"What is a lovely lady like you doing outside?" the man said and I turned around

"Oh, I just got here" I said

"Then why did I see you walking all the way from there" He pointed to the distance and then looked at me. I sweatdropped at that statement and quickly thought of an excuse. It took me some time to reply. I finally got my voice back and said.

"Oh, my carriage broke down so I had to walk here. My chauffer is now fixing it." I said trying to hide my queasiness then suddenly he spoke up with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, shall we go inside now? My name is Hiragizawa Eriol by the way." I looked at the hand he offered then took it, in this way it would be easier to enterand I won't have to make up somelame excuse to the guards as to why I don't have an invitation.

"Hai Hiragizawa-kun. My name is Natsume Akira"

"Call me Eriol" He offered

"Hai, Eriol-kun" I obeyed but in reality I would've just ignored but as a spy I must do what I must.

We went in, He sure savd me a lot of explaining. Suddenly I felt a wave of uneasiness, maybe its because I'm not really a fan of crowded places even though I am a princess. Now I just have to excuse myself from this Hiragizawa person so at least I can go outside and calm myself down. That is what I usually do in balls at Jasmin.

"Umm, Hiragi- I mean, Eriol-kun. I need to excuse myself for a while. Sorry for the inconvenience." I bowed down and left

I walked outside and decided to explore the castle, I'll just say that I'm lost as an excuse if someone caught me. Then I saw a beautiful garden, I proceeded in the garden. I saw a beautiful sakura tree blooming. "Kireii!" I stared in awe. I was just gonna leave when I saw a figure laying on the grass leaning on the sakura tree. I hid in the hedges quickly, I saw chocolate brown locks and saw it move. I started to tip toe away when I tripped on something "Kyaa!" I fell and the ground hit me square in the face "Itai!" I sat up and saw a shadow cover mine. I looked back and saw amber eyes that were captivating. I blantly asked

"Who are you?"

The figure scowled and said " I should be asking you that! What are you doing in my garden?!"

"Your garden?" I asked, kind of backing out and sweatdropping

"Yes, my garden. Don't you know who I am?!" He asked

"Well sorry for bothering your nap!" I huffed and walked away

I cant help but look back, he looks good too... wait, what am I thinking!. I proceeded back to where I came from, the ballroom. It seems that many people already came. The place was crowded like heck sounds of trumpets arose, a weird dude showed up at front and said "Let us all welcome, the heir of the throne to Anming, His majesty... Li Syaoran!" A tall man walked out with brown chocolate locks. Hey I recognise him he's the jerk that did'nt help me when I tripped and yelled at me at that. I scowled and it seems that I've caught his attention and is now looking at me.

"So you're the prince of this place" I whispered so its barely audible

I turned away, I have to review and think why I came here , I came here to collect some information about the castle's twists and turns but sadly I was cut short because of him. I turned back and ready to leave, but come to think of it I havent really done anything this evening I guess I should explore the castle more.

**********************Minutes of exploring-puhii**************************************

"Gosh that was tiring, I should head back now" I skipped outside and tripped again but this time someone caught me. I looked up and saw amber orbs that were familiar. It dawned on me "Ahhhhhh!" I got into a fighting stance then I got a better look of his face, "You!" We screamed in unison.

"Well,Oh well. We meet again miss clumsy. You should really watch where your going. Try saving people the hassle of catching you" He scoffed

"Well, your majesty I am very sorry" I said in a mocking tone "Why did you even bother catching me. You could've just go on your merry way." I answered back

"Its just common decency, you know. Have you even heard about that?" He said

"Of course, everyone knows that. Common sense" I smirked

"Why are ya acting like someone who doesnt? As a prince I should always keep that in mind" He said

I scoffed at his retort and said "Its no use fighting with you" With that I waltz away. "I guess I should really go home now..."

***********************Agonizing walk-puhiii********************************

"Finally! I'm home" I quickly took of my garments and changed into more comfortable ones. "Now to review my notes" I quickly scanned my notes and found it useless. "I should get a more deeper outlook of the castle...or I could pretend to be some butler and sneak in! yes. Tomorrow will be a brand new and productive day." Then a picture of the prince popped in my head. "Oh he totally ruined my mood for the ball, he's so jerky. No point in stressing over him" I shrugged

I readied my self for bed and fell into a dreamless slumber..

AN: So waddaya think, I know its ammature. Oh well. Till mah next update.

\(^w^)/ (R&R minna-san)

~ Fuyu-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Kimi Ga Suki De

by: FuyuNoHana14

Summary: Two kingdoms fight for the sacred land of Clow. Sakura the heir to the throne of Jasmin, disguises herself as a boy to spy on the Li Kingdom without anyone knowing. Will this plan work or will it have a tragic end when she falls in love with the enemy?

AN: Ok, so first things first *kneels and puts hands together* I am so sorry for the long update, I was so busy with school (requirements and stuff). Plus I was on vacation in my grandparent's house so no internet. Anyway thank you for the reviews! ^w^ . Especially you Jc. Sorry for those mistakes, I will try to heighten my writing skills. Le Fuyu-chan is a beginner in writing and an unripe fruit. Also english is my second language so forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. (Still on the stage of improving) So to wrap this AN up,THANK YOU! (^_^)

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura and its characters does not belong to me.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

All rights goes to CLAMP.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(author's note or my bickering)

Chapter 3:

Arguing was heard through the empty halls of the servant chambers "You are fired from your duties as a butler, Feitan" A buff man with a royal-styled mustache said rather calmly

"I am fired?..." A moment of silence."But sir Botan, this job is what keeps my siblings from starving" Feitan said while kneeling, hands positioned as if praying "Please, I won't do it again. Those were stupid mistakes, I know but please do reconsider." Tears were starting to fall on his face, not quite grasping the fact that he's already fired from his job.

Bit by bit Botan's voice rose with authority "Yes, fired. Don't you know the meaning of that word? Sorry but I cannot just ignore the unforgivable mistakes you have done. Do you know how grave those are? By doing so you embarrased the royal family in front of their guests. Failing to serve their food in time? For that I forgave you since it is fixable. Spilling the hot tea everywhere? And finally, accidentally ripping the dress of one of our valued guests when you tripped." (That dress sure has low quality in my opinion and also, I made that one exaggerated) . A moment of silence passed by, the tears dripping from Feitan's face were the only things heard. "I don't even know how you got accepted, Go pack your bags and leave the castle premises already." With that Botan left, leaving a sobbing man behind.

*****************************Sakura's Place-puhiii*********************************************

Sun peaked through the windows of Sakura's bedroom. Greeting her with warm sunshine. She quickly got up and groomed herself, untangling her messy hair and brushing her teeth. She decided that it would be best to eat first before scheming. Walking outside she spotted a stand that sells dumpling and noodles that is empty. When she finally ordered and sat at one of the stools, she saw the same girls that were gossiping about the ball holding a poster that says hiring butlers. Sakura positioned herself on the chair nearer the said girls while trying to hide her prescence and listened to their conversation.

"Hey, you know what?" A woman with slutty features said

"WHAT?!" The group chorused, eager to know more gossip

"The castle is now open for men that would like to be a butler! And you know what? They say some of the applicants will be totally gorgeous and smoking!" The woman that holds the poster fanned her face with her hand looking like she's trying hard to look like fainting but quickly regaining her composure and said "By the way I stole this poster..from a tree, Am I amazing or what?" (Yes, maybe in these eras they send a messenger or thingy to announce it or put it in a sort of notice board but I went with this one. Posters. Besides this is a fanfic, anything can happen)

'I pick...Or what' Sakura thought 'I mean who says that? Apparently, them' Said a faint voice inside her head. They squeeled like there was no tomorrow and talked about other stuff which no longer conerned Sakura. She moved a few seats away from them while digesting what she just heard. 'Oh joy! I dont have to sneak in anymore as a butler I can just apply for the job! But when, where, how? I got to get me some of those posters first. She quickly gobbled her ordered noodles and paid for it saying thank you to the vendor. Not even noticing a hooded person seating a few seats away from her smiling slyly... Sakura walked up to a tree where she saw a poster, quickly taking it off... 'Now, off to my humble place' she thought and skipped her way home earning weird glances from some of the villagers.

**************************Back in Jasmin at Tomoyo's place*********************************

Quickly getting up when she heard something open her window but when she turned to figure out what made that sound, She was greeted by nothing but a letter neatly placed on her desk. Tomoyo opened it, curious as to what is in side and was shocked when she read the contents in elegant handwriting:

_Greetings to you fair maiden,_

_No need for you to know my name, I would just like you to know that a certain princess has gone astray from your territory and is in enemy lands. Do you need ellaborating? I doubt that. The real question here is, will you go after her?_

Tomoyo closed the letter. 'It is quite hard to digest this crucial piece of information, My Sakura-chan in Anming! (Its quite obvious that it's anming since theyre the only enemy they have) Oh what shall I do? Should I follow her and answer yes or leave Sakura-chan alone in that hell hole? Is she alright or is she shivering from the cold? And to top it all she may already be captured... but I know my Sakura-chan. In the brighter side she may be disguised. Touya did say that when he interviewed all the servants in the castle about the whereabouts of Sakura-chan, He said she asked for boy peasant clothes. Then if she was captured, why was she recognized? Maybe the disguise wasn't good enough beacause it is quite hard to hde those beautiful emerald pools...What happened? I must go there! I must help her with her turmoils. But should I tell anyone? Especially King Fujitaka, no, it will only make it worse. I'll just make something up like "I'll go for a year long vacation" or "I want to go somewhere peaceful so I decide to head for the mountains without any escorts"... I pick the former. But how will I force them to remove my bodyguards? I'll just make a deal with them. What about my disguise? I'll work with what I have. No matter what, I'll find Sakura-chan and bring her back peacefully'

Tomoyo quickly packed her things for her journey to Anming

"Wait, I need to know more of the place if I were to journey there. TO THE LIBRARY!"

She went to the library, off to find a precious map, She went to the maps section but found nothing about Anming. "Maybe it's in the restricted section" I wouldn't be surprised if they kept it away since we're enemies it is possible that they dont want anyone of us to know where it is. But how to get my hands on it, I sure cannot ask anyone. It would rouse suspicion .

As Tomoyo turned a corner she saw what looked liked a map at her feet. Quickly picking it up and hiding it from anyone. "Looks like the odds are favoring me today" She said happilly but in the back of her mind, she wonders who might be helping her.

******************************Back at Anming-puhii*******************************************

Sakura was sweating bullets with fighting Syaoran "Can't we take a break your Majesty?"

He smirked then noddded "You're a good sparring partner... Who taught you how to fight?"

"Thank you Your highness, My father taught me" Sakura said while fidgeting

Syaoran checked the time at a nearby clock "He taught you well" With a wave of his hand he said "You are dismissed, Oh and same time tomorrow. It's getting late" With that Syaoran left leaving a flushed Sakura

'He's so cute when he does that... Hey, why am I even thinking about him?! He's the bastard that answered rudely to me at the ball.' Sakura thought. If ya wanna know what happened before this, please read on... this calls a flashback!

************************************Flashback-puhiii*******************************************

_Sakura scanned the piece of paper she was holding, it was the same poster that she took earlier. It said there: _

_Notice:The Castle is now HIRING BUTLERS_

_When: The 14th of January year X236_

_Where: Report to the front of the Li Palace_

_Who: For all ages, Open to all_

_'Where will I start? I mean how can I conceal who I am.' Sakura ruffled her hair because of frustration 'What will I do?! I didnt think this through. Now this is the only way I can get in their premises without causing a ruckus.' _

_Sakura lay on her bed thinking about what she'll do tomorrow and again, not noticing someone watching her from the shadows...again_

_***************************Tomorrow and still in a flashback-puhiii***************************_

_Sakura stood in a long line, and when I say long I mean really long. 'What's so good about being a butler anyway? You get bossed around like a puppet.' She looked around and saw some familiar faces. Sure enough, she saw the now so called "gossiping girls" fanning theirseles with their hands, Sakura is pretty sure that they are about to "act fainting" because of "hot boys" around. She also spotted Maki Matsumoto (She's the seamstress that owns the shop where Sakura bought the gown she used for the ball. If you are not sure, refer to chap 1) waving at her while smiling then mouthing good luck at her direction. Sakura waved at her and continued to walk forward, towards the end of the line which is where they search your body for any possible weapons against any of the people there. (Yes, no identificaton anything) 'Wait, I haven't thought this through. If they search me then it will be the end of me taking the job. It can lead to my downfall... no, scratch that. It will be my downfall. They'll discover that I'm a girl if they touch me thoroughly. They could kill me because of this! They'll discover that I'm the princess of Jasmin because of my face!' Sakura fidgeted on her spot because of that thought crossing her mind. She walked a little further when she stumbled on a rock and fell flat-face on the ground and scattering mud on the shoes of a person in front of her. Everybody looked her way like they pity her for what happened but did not dare help. A man infront of her nodded to a couple of thugs outside the line and walked closer to Sakura. They look like gangsters and are not planning to become a butler. So that just means that they may be here for other purposes. One from the group pushed Sakura down and kicked her at the side. Sakura wasn't fazed by the petite action. The guards stood up, ready to interfere but someone stopped them, It was Syaoran or should I say Prince Syaoran. He was clearly interested on how will the fight end because Sakura already kicked one of them and got into a fighting stance. She skillfully flipped one of them over the shoulder while her foot extended behind and kicked one from behind. The fight was over soon...or so we thought because now, "The Boss" was angry for he was surprised on how such a delicate looking boy defeat his minions in fluid movements. The prince was clearly impressed and so were the others who were watching. The boss charged at Sakura but was slightly hesitating because of the murderous look Sakura was shooting. The boss then out of nowhere brought out daggers and shot it at Sakura. She quickly evaded the daggers and was surprised with that move since he didn't carry any of those earlier. She calculated on how to quickly defeat the said opponent since its getting tiring 'I haven't fought like this since like forever' She thought. Getting fired up again she quickly ran up to "The Boss" and kicked him under the foot, "The Boss" lost his balance and was falling 'He's pretty slow. He also has bad reflexes' Sakura grinned seeing that her victory is near. She kicked the boss on the head with an axe kick while he was falling. (if you do not know what an axe kick is, its a move in taekwondo where your heel kicks the head in a knockout blow) With that she won. Everyone was silenced with the fight except for Syaoran who was smirking and thought 'He's pretty good'. "Don't mess with me again.. please?" Sakura said with a deadly but sweet glint in her eyes... Silence... "Now that that is over, May you please come with me, Sir who judo flips?" Someone said from far away and when Sakura turned she met the most beautiful amber eyes she had seen but shaking her head and looked at the said man again... "You?!" She suddenly blurted out but quickly "Oh sorry, Prince Li"_

"_No need for apologies, follow me..." He gestured forward while smirking_

_When they were away from the people Sakura said "Where are we going?... O sorry, Your Highness"_

"_Have I seen you before?" Syaoran said, raising an eyebrow_

"_I don't know what you're talking about" Sakura sweatdropped 'This just spells trouble, what if this sorry excuse for a prince recognises me? Please god help me.' Sakura silently prayed_

"_Is that so? She has emerald eyes and auburn hair, like you. Are you perhaps her brother?"_

"_Huh? I haven't seen anyone with those features that is a female.."nSakura's voice was already quivering from nervousness, she looked up, hoping that the prince was oblivious of it and found that he has a poker face on. They walked some more through the garden earning curious looks from the nearby staff. They finally got to the front door and saw it open. Sakura sized the place in a look 'Wow, it's quite lonely here. Quite similar to ours because I'm the one having fun with the servants. Now that I think of it how are they doing without me?'_

"_Do you know why I asked you to come with me?" He asked looking at Sakura_

"_Did you ever tell me why?"_

"_You've got a point."_

"_Ohhh sorry, please excuse me with my rudeness. "_

"_Feisty are ya? As I was saying, You are here to become a butler and also a sparring partner since you're actually good as I've witnessed. My cousins rarely visit here because they live far in the mountains.. oh here we are." He said as they stopped in front of a wooden door then opening to only to reveal a training area... "Shall we try and spar?"_

_********************************End of Flashback-puhii***************************************_

"That was so exhausting!" Sakura sad while lying on her bed. She's now living in the palace. In the servant chambers. "This has been a really great day! I wonder what awaits me tomorrow?" She turned her side then saw a note on the desk beside the bed and it says...

**Leave**

AN: Is it better? Again sorry for the late update! No Flames please. Hope this chapter makes up for the time, if it doesn't... Sumimasen! Until next time.

\(^w^)/ (R&R minna-san)

~ Fuyu-chan


End file.
